I Will Fall For You
by I.Have.Fingers
Summary: Nessie wonders if you will ever fall in love with Jacob. 18 years post Breaking Dawn, the story of Jake and Nessie. Hans153 wrote this for me! THANK YOU BABY


**I Have Fingers' A/N: **The lovely and awesome Hans153 has written a fanfiction just for me. Now, this story is also over posted on her account . . . so when you and if you review on this story on MY account . . . don't dedicate it to me, dedicate it to Hans153 . . . and please go review on this story over on HER account; I only posted it on here because she wrote it for me and I'm proud to say that it's mine and I just want to show people that she wrote me a fan fic. It made me cry when I read it! No, it's not sad . . . I just cried because it made me feel so special. And trust me . . . I hardly ever cry. But anyways, when you review, DON'T DEDICATE IT TO ME! Dedicate it to Hans153. Oh, and I should probably say that Hans153 gave me permission to post this on my account. It was actually her idea. I didn't write this fic but HANS153 GAVE ME PERMISSION TO POST IT ON MY ACCOUNT! If you do not believe me, go Private Message her and ask her yourself! If you don't fucking believe me that she did, then go to fucking hell! You don't deserve to read this fan fiction!

Now I also must say that I don't own Twilight or any Twilight related things. I own a REALLY old computer, and other stuff. Don't sue me. I'm not even married yet! I haven't even gotten off up my lazy ass to go buy myself a cell phone. Please.

**Hans153's A/N: **

I know what you are all thinking she has ANOTHER fic yet she can't keep up with the ones she's got, but this is different this fic is for my darling Nikki AKA I Have Fingers. So this is for you baby girl I hope you like it :D

Thanks to AnnaGee for proof reading... go check her out she is great!

And I do not own Twilight; kinda a given I know but it has to be said.

**NPOV**

Every girl hopes to find Mr. Right, but when you're an imprint Mr. Right finds you. I was no more then a few hours old when my supposed Mr. Right found me. From that day forward he was always at my side, there isn't a childhood memory that doesn't have my Jacob in. He was the one who showed me how ride my bike, not that I really needed to learn; I'm faster without it, but my parents said it was what normal kids do. Jake also showed me who to fix a puncture. He would tell me bed time stories about werewolves and other mythical creatures. When I grew up, he was the one who taught me how to drive a car and how to fix one. Of course my aunt Rosalie fought with him the whole way. She claimed that if anyone should be teaching me about cars it should be her, since she is older and wiser than Jake and also has a better knowledge of cars than him. If I'm honest I don't care much about cars, it was just something I liked doing with Jacob. I love doing things with Jacob, fixing cars, hunting and just hanging out in general.

He is my best friend and has been for years, he went from being my 'big brother' to best friend when I was about 10. We are still waiting for the other big change to arrive, when I stop seeing him as my best friend and as something more. I kind of feel sorry for Jake, he's been suck in the friends zone for almost 8 years now. I've told him that he can date and whatever else while I'm still not ready for anything like that, but when he does go out on dates he ends up coming home early saying he missed me. If I'm honest I missed him too.

My development took the whole family by surprise, they thought by 7 years I'd be fully developed and look about 18,19 like the rest of them. However, when I reached 5 I stopped growing; I looked about 10, but they weren't worried that I looked younger than they thought. My dad loved the idea of me staying his little girl forever. When I finally reached the age 10, in the space of a few days I aged about 5 years leaving me looking about 15, now over the past 8 years I've aged very slowly so that now my body, my mental age and actual age all matched and are where they are meant to be. My mom said it reminded her of Jacob, the way I shot up like that. Everyone had theories on why I was developing the way I was. My parents and Grandpa think it is the human side of me coming out, that even normal children have growth spurts but my vampire side just makes them further apart and more prominent. Sam and the rest of the pack think it is my bodies way of fitting in with being an imprint. No one can be sure which is true, all I know is that I'm a freak. So much so that I can't even get being an imprint right, I'm days away from being 18 and I'm still not in love with Jacob. Some times I wonder if I ever will be in love with him.

"Jacob Black you even think about touching one item of food on this plate, I will stab you with a fork," Well isn't that a pleasant way to start your 18th birthday, hearing you mother threaten to stab your soul mate.

"Come on Bells. One piece of bacon? It's not like Nessie is going to miss it," Jake must have outstretched his hand again as all I heard after that was "Ow. Fuck Bella,"

"I did warn you," I could hear the smile in her voice.

I made my way down the stairs of the same small cottage I grew up in, and I saw mom standing kitchen arranging food on a plate, while Jake hovered around her looking for more bacon.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie," My mom said with a big smile on her face and gave me a big hug. While her back was turned Jake swiped a bit of bacon off my plate.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Ness," Jake said with his mouth full, "Oh and Happy Deathday Bells"

"Thanks guys," I didn't like too much fuss, both my mom and Jake understood this, however my aunts and grandma didn't. "Where's dad?"

"He went to pick up Alice and Jasper from the airport,"

"I thought they were in Paris?"

"Like they were going to miss their only nieces birthday," Of course Alice would have gone overboard with my gift. I sat down at the table where my mom had set down my breakfast. It looked great, pancakes, blueberries, maple syrup and bacon, now minus a piece.

"Looks great mom," I tucked in to my pancakes, out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake watching me. Right now even I wanted to stab him with the fork. "Jake, stop watching me! Here have a pancake," I angrily jabbed my fork in to one of my pancakes and dangled it at Jacob. He snatched it away quickly, just in case I retracted my offer. I giggled at him. This is the point where my dad came through the door.

"Happy Birthday, my baby girl," He kissed my forehead.

"Thanks dad," I smiled and went back to my breakfast, that seemed to be a few blueberries less, when I looked at Jake he looked guilty, I just shook my head with a smile.

"So Jakers, what we doing today?"

"What ever you want to do my Nessie," I liked the way my Nessie sounds.

"Can we go to La Push to the beach?" I loved going to the beach, passers by always thought Jake and I were mad for going in the water, but since we don't feel the cold like normal people do it didn't matter to us.

"Sure we can. Go get ready I'll wait,"

I ran up the stairs. I took a shower, leaving my hair to dry on its own; it's a ball of fizz either way so I don't bother to try and tame it. I had cut my hair since the last time Alice was here, she is going to have a fit, she hates it when I get it cut. Instead of it being at my waist, how she likes it, it is now mid shoulder. I put my swimsuit on under my plain navy t shirt and black jeans; I wasn't really one for makeup, just eyeliner and lip balm/gloss mainly. I dressed my feet in black ballet pumps.

"Move your ass Nessie?" Jake yelled up the stairs, he didn't need to yell I had great hearing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," I grabbed the last few things off my dresser and shoved them into my bag. "Alright, lets hit the road,"

"Remember to be home by 6 Ness," My dad called as he sat playing the piano. By the way he was talking, you'd think I was 9 today, not 18. He just chuckled at my thoughts.

We ran to the beach. I liked running it was always exhilarating, the wind on my face, the way the ground feels under my feet. I stood there and watched the waves rock back and forth on the sand. It was cloudy, not raining but it looked like it was going to. I loved the rain, I have different rain playlists on my Ipod depending on the type of rain. I know it sounds crazy, but it makes sense to me. There are different kinds of rains and I have a playlist for each type. I took off my shirt and jeans to get into the water, catching Jake looking at me as I took off my jeans.

"Just going to stare at me or going to get in the water," I blushed a little at the thought of him looking at me.

"Sorry," he blushed too. He peeled back his shirt, dear God he had a very nice body.

"Who's looking now?" he said with a massive grin on his face. I blushed more. "Come on, last one at the water gets thrown in."

"Not fair you always win," I said in a fake whine, before I took off.

I could hear his feet behind me, they we getting closer. Before I knew it I was being lifted off the ground and chucked into the less than warm water; it wasn't that cold, but it sure was fresh. We messed around in the water for what seemed like forever, then we sat on the sand letting the September breeze dry us off.

"Jakey," Jake was laid back on the sand, eyes closed with this hands behind his head.

"Hmm,"

"What… What if I never fall in love with you?" I think he was shocked as he didn't say anything he just sat up.

"Nessie, you're my imprint, so I'm here for you, I'll be whatever you need me to be. I don't have to be your boyfriend or whatever, if you need a best friend then that is what I'll be," he looked so sweet.

"But I feel so bad for you, you're waiting around for me. What if that day never comes Jake. What if one day you wake up and you see you've wasted all this time for something to happen and it never has. I hate the thought of holding you back," I was crying because I was mad at myself for not loving him.

"Hey, don't cry Ness, look I want to be here with you, you're my best friend! And so what if we never fall in love, we'll always have this," he slung his arm around my shoulders "Lets get back,"

"Sure. Sorry for being stupid Jake," He beamed brightly at me.

"No worries Nessie. Race you back to the main house?"

"Why the main house?" Oh God, I could see where this is going.

"Lets just say; you ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies," I'm sure I'm not going to enjoy this.

As we got closer to the house I could hear my family and the pack inside. I love my family and all but they go overboard. I must be like my mother I don't like fuss.

"Jake, please don't make me go in there," I pouted. "I'll let you have all the bacon you want, just please do not let me go through whatever hell Alice has planned," I gave my best puppy dog eyes.

"We both know you'll give me the bacon anyway. Just let Alice have her fun for a bit, you haven't seen her in a while and I know she is excited to see you. Then I promise you I'll save you,"

"You better!" I exclaimed.

I walked through the door to an explosion of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Kill me now.

Everyone greeted me with hugs and kisses. Alice dragged me off to get changed into some sort of glittery dress. She fiddled with my hair and added more make up. Once she was done playing dress up, Alice ushered me over to the table that had a mountain of gifts on. It's not like I needed more stuff. I was overwhelmed as I watched everyone's face light up as I opened the presents. After getting over the surprise of it all, I actually did start enjoying myself, dancing with pretty much everyone. The night was drawing to an end so they brought out my birthday cake. It was definantly designed by Alice as it was white with pink icing spelling out, 'Happy Birthday Renesmee' They sang Happy Birthday as I started to blush at all the attention. I blew out all 18 candles in one, everyone clapped and cheered.

My parents came up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Can't believe 18 years has gone to fast," It sounded like my mom was crying just without the tears. I hugged them again.

"Hey, I've got something for you," Jacob said from behind me.

"Oh yeah what's that?"

"Close your eyes," I closed my eyes and held out my hand.

I opened my eyes to see in my palm, a small silver link bracelet with two charms on, one tiny wooden wolf the same as my moms and, the other my Renesmee carved out of wood. I was speechless, my eyes welled up.

"Did you make this?" he nodded with a childish grin. "Thank you, it beautiful,"

I kissed his cheek and looked at him right in the eye. It was like nothing I've ever experienced before, yet I knew what it was right away. Love,True Love.

What did you think Nik?

And to anyone else... Have you ever been in love?

**I Have Fingers' A/N: REVEIWS GO TO HANS153! NOT ME! I DIDN'T WRITE IT! But do review . . . also . . . go review on this story on Hans153's account . . . she deserves it more then me. She wrote this. NOW GO REVIEW OVER THERE OR I WILL FIND YOU AND CHOPS OFF YOUR TITTIES AND CLIT! **


End file.
